Heretofore, various machine arrangements have been proposed and used to form, load and fill containers, such as corrugated boxes, from blanks which are manufactured and shipped in a flat state, wherein the first and fourth side panels are glued together along their adjacent edges, and the top and bottom flaps are extended outwardly as extensions of each end of the respective four side panels, connected to the latter by the usual unbroken score lines.